


It's not the gun in my pocket. I'm pleased to see you.

by Emlysium



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Catholic School, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Frank Iero, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Gerard Way, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Skype, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlysium/pseuds/Emlysium
Summary: So, I was super inspired by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf work You've got some kind of hold on me. I would strongly recommend reading that oneFetish Dating sites can be a little weird, especially when you end up skyping with an adorable 17 year old catholic crossdresser."I've seen your face, now I can't stop thinking about making you mine."





	It's not the gun in my pocket. I'm pleased to see you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlWhoDiedWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Got Some Kinda Hold On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552672) by [TheGirlWhoDiedWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf). 



_Daddy Gee: Hey baby!_

_Frankie: Are you ready to do this Gee?_

_Daddy Gee: Yeah, you lead me on for weeks; of course I’m ready baby boy._

_Frankie: Um, I guess. I’m kinda nervous I’ve never done this kinda thing before._

_Daddy Gee: We don’t have to rush baby. If you’re nervous that’s fine. I don’t mind just talking._

When the video box lighted up on Gerard’s monitor he knew Frankie was serious. Gerard’s mind was already whirring with images of his sweet little baby boy.

He had seen a few images of Frank before but his mind was not prepared for what appeared on his screen. 

The first words to cross Gerard’s mind when his eyes landed on Franks face for the very first time was _piccolo Bello._  

He was dressed in a leather skirt and a light pink flower print shirt. He was blushing profusely his fingers curled up in front of his mouth, gaze downcast.

“h-hey daddy.”

“Oh sweet little baby, I’ve waited so long to see your face.”

Gerard was beside himself, this waiting had been worth it. Gerard’s eyes quickly darted off to the side muting his phone, if someone was gonna interrupt him they better do it to his face.

“How’s your day been sweetheart?”

“Good Daddy, I was so excited to see you!! I barely payed attention in class.”

Frank’s enthusiasm was enrapturing all of a sudden. His youth seemed to surpass his actual age and it was so innocent, it was just Frank.

“I know we don’t talk much about your school but what high school do you go to?”

“St Mary’s.. yeah I know it’s pretty generic..”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie if you’re parents want you to have a catholic education, Saint Mary’s isn’t too bad.”

“Oh, you went to catholic school too?”

“Yeah, I didn’t mind it too much. Except the fucking uniform.”

“Mm. I don’t mind mine too much.”

“Would you show me?”

Frank gulped- actually gulped nervously. _Santa Maria_ this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Um.. Sure I’ll go get changed.”

“Or you could get changed in front of me sweetheart.”

Gerard let the suggestion hang in the air. Not expecting Frank to stand up and walk off screen.

‘Frankie, sweetheart it was only a suggestion!” Gerard tried to yell knowing no one could hear him.

Frank sat down on the chair in front of his desk with a coat hanger dangling from his fingers. 

“I want do it for you daddy, I still have half of it on anyway.”

Frank looked up from his grey coarse school slacks. He was trying to scan Gerard’s face for any sign of disapproval.

“Alright Frankie, show daddy your uniform.”

Frank pushed his chair back as he stood up, his slacks sitting just below his navel. His fingers began grasping the hem of his jumper. His face was dusted crimson, even the tips of his ears felt like they were going bright red.

“I—I’m not sure if I can do it daddy. I’m nervous.”

“It’s alright baby. How about you get changed off camera?”

Frank abashedly nodded at that. He grabbed his coat hanger and scuffled of screen. Gerard heard quick shuffling noises and saw Frank come back on screen.

His white school dress shirt  was somewhat skin tight, with his school tie done loosely around his neck. Cheap grey slacks clung to him.

“Turn around for me sweetie?”

Frank gave a quick awkward twirl holding his hands in front of him.

“Absolutely beautiful Frankie, No matter what you wear.”

Frank shyly looked up making eye contact with Gerard.

“I’m glad daddy.”

 

Weeks slowly ticked away, their schedules never quite matching up.  

_What had happened? Why was it suddenly so hard to talk with mio dolce bambino._

Gerard was busy with ‘work’ he sweared every fucking interruption was just the universe taking the piss out of him.

_Oh, I haven’t heard from daddy in a while he’s been working a lot lately.._

But one lucky Sunday morning Gerard had just enough time whilst getting dressed to talk to his baby,

_Oh sweet little Frankie you’re gonna be getting payback_

Gerard opened Skype to find an eager frank sitting on his bed in a magenta long sleeve shirt and a black pleated skirt.

“Morning baby!!”

Franks young eyes flickered and glimmered over Gerard. He was standing, slowly dressing himself, long pale fingers pulling two sides of his shirt together, his eyes absentmindedly looking between his shirt button and Frankie. Gerard was smirking, knowing that Frank had long stopped paying attention to what he was saying. He could feel Frank’s heavy gaze falling on each of Gerard’s individual movements.

“Hey Frankie, which waistcoat do you think I should wear?”

Talking directly to Frank didn’t guarantee his attention, given that Frank’s eyes were honing in on Gerard’s legs, thighs, crotch…

“Baby, Are you still with me?”

“Huh?”

Frank’s eyes blew wide knowing he’d been caught staring. Gerard smiled.

“tch,tch,tch. If you get this distracted just watching me get dressed I may have to stop our chats.”

“No!! I was paying attention Gee!!”

“I suppose you were, but to the wrong things.”

Frank hid his face in his hands drawing his knees up. Somehow forgetting he was in a skirt. Now it was Gerard’s turn to stare. His beautiful little ass was clad in white panties, oh of course. _Piccolo Bambino._ So innocent and so pure.

“I – I’m… I didn’t.”

Frank was in full blown embarrassment now. To be honest it was the cutest fucking thing to Gerard. Was it really only 2 months since he’d made Frank his?

Frank’s eyes quickly peered over his knees.

“Daddy, now you’re staring…”

Gerard heard Frank but he didn’t care. His baby boy was too perfect.

Did they honestly need him today?

What was so desperate that he couldn’t keep talking to his _piccolo Bello bambino?_

“Oh Frankie, How can I not?”

“I can send you a photo if you’d like…”

“I’d love that baby. You’ll be giving me something to keep me going today.”

Frank locked eyes with his monitor, the closest he’d been to Gerard’s face and even like this he felt like he was suffocating in Gerard’s eyes. Oh, why did just being born into this family guarantee so much danger for him?

“Frankie, sweetheart. I’ve got to go soon ok?”

“Oh ok daddy. Can I text you during the day?”

Gerard’s heart melted at Frank’s request, he was so fragile, no matter what happened Gerard couldn’t, wouldn’t tell Frank.

“Sure baby.”

_No matter how many bodies turn up because of me, no matter how much blood I spill, I’ll keep going. So I can build a world where nothing’s in my way, nothing will stand between me and my baby boy._

Gerard smiled sincerely as he ended the call.  He grabbed his gun and holster strapping it around his waist, looking forward to his photo from Frank.


End file.
